


倒错（御堂x眼镜）

by 日暮闲倚 (Sunset0523)



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset0523/pseuds/%E6%97%A5%E6%9A%AE%E9%97%B2%E5%80%9A
Summary: 无论身为主人还是奴隶，你都是我的囊中之物。当然，我也一样。





	1. 929号直播间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：貘空岛

这是一个极其普通的休息日。  
虚拟的蓝天屏障和遍布在高空的臭氧层过滤器日复一日工作着，就连各种人工智能依旧在一个限定阈值中辅助着人类完成各相关工作。  
存在于各色文学幻想之中的未来文明被赋予了过多寓意的色彩，可当人类真真切切活在其中，反倒是什么也无法察觉。  
科技未来，以及封建时代的奴隶制度两者以混沌的形式，最后融合在一起，缔造了这个独特而诡异的社会。  
这是一个奴隶制度的科技世界。  
清晨阳光正好，普普通通的他在起床进食之后选择了最常见的成人休闲方式。  
浏览色情网站。  
科技发展的速度远超人类想象，VR直播技术早已经完善到了一个完全成熟的高水平阶段，各种VR直播技术层出不穷，在色情领域，VR技术牢牢霸占着江山顶点。  
打开VR眼镜，原本狭小逼厌的房间陡然变换成了直播宫殿，透明的玻璃长廊中，有着各样的色情直播。  
只需轻轻推开虚拟的玻璃门，便可以窥探到理应是最隐私的性交行为。  
但对于奴隶来说，这不过是他们的日常生活。  
将调教的过程以直播的形式被主人贩卖到色情直播平台谋求利益。  
这是奴隶的一部分。  
长廊人影变换，没有一个直播间能够留住他。  
不抱期望甚至有些百无聊赖的他，只是随手推开这扇处于长廊尽头虚掩着的玻璃门。  
这个他进入过最时尚最简约的房间，房间内每一处摆放着的器物都经过精心设计，调教台上的调教用具都是最新款式，甚至有一些调教用于他都未曾见过。  
人生总会如此，在不经意间遇到这样的一刻，仅仅是轻轻瞥了一眼，便足以感受到了从胸腔中涌出的热血，接着是灵魂忽然被点燃的些微刺痛。  
房间中的金发奴隶就这么一瞬间燃烧了他的灵魂，以至于他的目光根本无法从对方身上移开。  
房间每一处都展现着这个奴隶主人不俗的品味和富饶的金钱实力。  
调教机器人正在工作。  
他第一看见到了线条和机身都如此漂亮美丽的调教机器，银泰色的机身上看不到任何人工的痕迹，每一处的线条流畅符合美学。  
机器人它此刻正将线条流畅的机械手，插入跪在地上翘起臀部的奴隶后穴之中。  
混合着催情药物而呈现出晶莹剔透状态的灌肠液体缓缓注入奴隶的体内。  
他运气很好，有幸可以目睹调教的全过程。  
口中含着口球的奴隶只是发出轻轻的呜咽声音，尚未被束缚着的身体并没有做出任何反抗的行为，被眼罩隔绝视线处于一片黑暗之中的奴隶低着头。  
奴隶的反应微弱而偏向平静。  
以至于他有种在看肛肠科医生给患者灌肠的过程。当然，正常患者的反应可能比这个奴隶更加强烈而羞耻。  
直播间会有直播人数变化提醒。  
但这个奴隶没有表现出表情上的任何变化，至于其他奴隶身上常见而俗套的欢迎行为是不可能在他身上看见。  
难怪直播间如此冷清。  
灌肠终于是结束了，机器注入的液体容量远比他想象中的要多许多，奴隶的腹部正因为过量的液体而微微凸起，带着异样的柔和感，如同刚怀孕的孕妇。  
但他胯骨处的人鱼线条和微微凸起的腹部形成鲜明对比，就连为了不让液体流出而夹紧身体使得他小腿肌肉微微绷起，都让这具身体更加诱人。  
男性力量与调教的臣服感在他身体上体现。  
机械手臂收起注射器，将纯黑的肛塞利落塞入奴隶的身体，粉色的菊穴为了不让灌肠液体流出，紧紧闭合着，塞入肛塞的力道和造成的疼痛感并不容小觑。  
整个过程，奴隶都未曾让灌肠液体流出，这是他在其他奴隶身上从没有见过的情况。他们或多少都会让液体流出，液体会顺着大腿根部流下，沿着小腿滚落最后消失在脚踝位置。  
他被自己的幻象刺激到了，性器有着勃起的趋势。  
他想看那一幕，液体从他的身体中流出。  
无论是什么液体。  
浊白的，鲜红的，亦或是无法形容的颜色。  
机械手给了奴隶的臀部一巴掌，男人常年不见阳光的身体皮肤立刻因为击打呈现出一片刺红。  
机器示意奴隶转过身体。  
“佐伯克哉。”机器的声音低沉性感，其中透着的命令感是他无论如何也学不会的。  
他只得自己在心中默默念了一遍这个名字，幻想着有一天自己可以亲自抚摸这个长相俊美的奴隶。  
但起码，此刻他靠着VR已经算是用自己的眼睛视奸着这个名为佐伯克哉的奴隶。  
“时间到。按照之前的方法进行排泄出灌肠液体。”机器声音话语中掌控力十分得当。  
“好的，主人。”被塞着口球的佐伯克哉发出模糊不清的声音。  
因为察觉到诚服度偏向及格线以下，当冰冷的机械手抚摸过佐伯克哉微微凸起的腹部，作为惩罚用力按压着，陡然增加的压力让佐伯克哉的腹胀疼痛感更加明显。  
肠道尖锐的疼痛混着想要排泄的渴望渐渐遍布脑海。  
但他还没有得到最终的允许。  
佐伯克哉只得夹紧着穴口的肛塞缓解过于尖锐的痛意。  
实际上排泄并非一件容易的事情。  
机器给他灌入的灌肠液体中混合着强烈的催情剂，在长期的调教之中，哪怕他不愿意承认，他的身体被药物的支配下，已经能够从束缚捆绑施虐之中提取出快感。  
为了增强屈辱感，佐伯克哉被用一种哄着小孩子排泄的姿势抱起，机器灵巧的臂摆将他稳稳当当抱在怀里。  
赤裸身体的他被架空着，身为奴隶的他连控制自己排泄的方式都被剥夺。  
佐伯克哉知道直播间有人，有人正这样注视着他的臀部和即将排泄的出口。  
“自己拔掉肛塞。”最终的命令终于下下达。  
“是，主人。”佐伯克哉的声音依旧很糊，唾液从口球边缘流出，顺着他的下巴缓缓滴下。  
低沉沙哑的声音远比故作娇柔的声音来得让人有兴趣，身为路人观看直播的他，被这声主人弄得兴致高亢。  
疼痛混着药物的催情让佐伯克哉动作有些缓慢，当修长的手指触碰到肛塞的时候，依旧不可避免产生微弱的快感和更加强烈的不适。  
他确实想要排泄。  
拔出肛塞的过程比想象中的还快速，喷涌而出的液体落在器皿之中，排泄的声音清晰无比在房间内传递着。  
当所有液体都排泄完毕，佐伯克哉终于是被放了下来。  
观看直播的他第一次意识到自己是个变态，看他人排泄竟然也能获得快感。  
看着调教机器拿出绳索，他不可控制想要将自己代入机器，他想要尝试捆绑对方，在捆绑间抚摸抽打对方冷瓷白的皮肤以及将手插入他的头发之中。  
灌肠只是调教的开始，捆绑是接下来的重头戏。  
从房梁上垂掉下来的棕黄色绳索径直落在佐伯克哉身旁，若有似无的痒在绳索接触皮肤的时候产生，从皮肤蔓延到心里，最后盘踞在脑海内。  
机械调教仪器忽然粗暴起来，一把抓住佐伯克哉的头发，解开他的口球，逼迫他抬起头，“知道是谁在调教你吗？”  
“是主人您。御堂孝典。”口球被解开的佐伯克哉终于说出了完整的话语。  
当然根据保密协议，观看直播的路人是听不见名字的。  
粗暴的行为在佐伯克哉说出名字的时候停止，机器灵巧的手将绳索握在手中。  
机械手拿着绳索，滑过佐伯克哉的脸颊，用略显粗糙的绳子摩擦着佐伯克哉浅玫瑰色的唇。  
痛和痒混在在唇上，最后浅玫瑰色的唇娇艳绽放着。  
佐伯克哉迟疑了一下，最后尝试性伸出舌尖舔舐着机械手的指尖。  
下贱的求欢。  
他的嘴唇似乎天生带着凉薄的弧度，笑起来的时候让人有种被讽刺的感觉，但此刻求欢着的他，笑起来带着不自知的媚态。  
不可避免，在看到这一幕的时候，哪怕身为观看直播的观众，只是带着VR眼镜，他都真真切切感受到自己的食指被舔舐着，柔软的痒从他的指尖蔓延开来，最后缠绕到心里。  
他的性欲被这个奴隶彻底挑起。  
柔软的舌尖缠绕着冰冷的指尖，当尝试吸吮机械指尖的时候，抽在大腿跟上的尖锐疼痛让他的行动陡然停止。  
“你的行为得到我的许可了吗？”机械的声音喷在佐伯克哉的耳尖，如同人类呼吸一样，刺激着佐伯克哉的耳部，耳边麻酥酥的快感和大腿上被绳子抽了一下尖锐的疼痛交织在一起，变成欲求不满的渴望。  
他刚在想这个看起来带这个有些高傲的奴隶会如何应对机器明显有些不悦的惩罚，但佐伯克哉没有让他失望。  
“抱歉，主人。请惩罚我。”佐伯克哉似乎对这个流程十分熟悉，就像上班打卡然后开始回复工作邮箱一样。  
和当初第一日的调教截然不同。  
这个诚服的行为让诚服数值微微上升。  
对，惩罚他，将他绑起来，然后再用性器填满他，最好把他操到死去活来。  
不可避免，他观看直播有些太兴奋了。这可不太好。  
但刚才那个笑容实在是过于诱惑，他觉得自己的心仿佛被幼猫的爪子挠过，痒从心中蔓延开来，只有射精高潮才能缓解这份钻心的痒。  
绳索从胸前开始，绕过佐伯克哉的背部，交叉过胸前挺立着的乳头，当绳索摩擦着乳尖的时候，产生的快感让佐伯克哉轻轻颤抖，性器在摩擦间有着微微勃起的迹象。  
机器察觉到后给了佐伯克哉的臀部一巴掌，声音满是掌控力：“没有我的命令，禁止勃起。”  
“是的。主人。”  
但命令并没有结束。  
“作为惩罚，在捆绑完成之后的三个小时里面，你需要射精6次。”  
“好的，主人。”  
6次，真是苛刻而无常，前一会还禁止他的勃起，现在就要他如同产奶的母牛一样不停射出白色的精液。  
这种性格，意外的熟悉。  
若隐若现浮现于记忆中的人影在机器捆绑中渐渐消消退。  
这并不容易，尤其是在催情剂的作用下，禁止勃起对于佐伯克哉是一件极其难完成的事情。  
但身为一个奴隶，他没有权利拒绝主人的命令。  
这种被逼迫掌控到极限的压迫感带来的焦虑之外还有渐渐产生的快感。  
这种反复无常的命令，会让奴隶为了讨好主人进一步压低自己的下限，不愧是最高级的调教程序。  
这一刻的画面很美，身材线条恰到好处的男奴隶被机器用完美的捆绑技术束缚吊起在横梁之下。  
每一处的绳子都尽可能将奴隶身体束缚在一个可以微弱挣扎的范围内，但这种挣扎给予的范围是有代价的。  
在挣扎间乳尖和性器都会被绳索摩擦到，反而进一步刺激身体产生快感，至于线条流畅的肌肉在捆绑间微微鼓起，让束缚更有质感。  
哪怕对方现在下身的性器都被束缚着正绵软着，但这种束缚画面感让他不禁想看到性器勃起被进一步限制着的样子。  
他自己的性器因为刚才发现佐伯克哉粉色的乳尖被摩擦到挺立而涨得发痛。  
天晓得，这个奴隶有多让他喜欢，对方好看的肌肉因为压抑快感而紧绷着，令他不由幻想着亲手抚摸上去的触感。  
实际上，此刻他只能边看直播，边自慰。  
佐伯克哉此刻处于黑暗之中，丧失视觉的情况下，听觉和感官的感知能力在催情剂的作用下被放大，无论是机械手臂抚摸过皮肤带来的麻酥，亦或是绳子捆绑收紧过程中带来的束缚感，每一寸快感都让佐伯克哉有些神情迷乱。  
他一点一点被悬空，勾在后背上的结绳成功让他离地，全身的重力被分散在大腿和肩膀以及腰上。  
体脂率恰到好处的肉体被绳索捆绑着。  
这具被捆绑着的肉体既不过分丰腴又并非单薄的骨干。  
细腻的皮肤抚摸上去手感极佳，让人忍不住啃噬，甚至用犬齿咬住，撕开柔软细腻的表皮，窥探其下鲜红的肌肉和殷红的血液。  
小腿折叠和大腿捆绑在一起，整个人如同吊灯一样被吊起，交错的绳子打了个圈绕过未曾勃起的性器，腿部的结绳卡在后穴，不用再打额外的绳结就可以轻松固定住待会即将插入佐伯克哉体内的假性器。  
如果只是悬空捆绑对于佐伯克哉而言并非过高的挑战，但接下来的射精才是真正的挑战。  
佐伯克哉第一次感谢机器给他注入的催情剂是强力级别，起码前三次射精并非难事。  
此刻他的后穴正酥痒不止。  
哪怕从他的表情来看，根本看不出明显的端异。  
他太会掩藏自己了。  
只有通过面部分析仪器才能看分析出微微上挑着的眉和微微咬着的唇中透露着的情欲。  
这也是为什么机器对他的忠诚度侦测远比其他来得要敏感。  
永远漂浮在及格线的诚服度，和每一项调教都做到完美的冲突数据。  
调教台上的假阳具各色各异，无论从尺寸亦或是形状都超出普通人的认知。  
机器通过数据分析选中了位于第二层的非人类种族的阳具，那是一款黑红相见的性器官，长度超过18公分，粗如婴儿手臂，肉柱上遍布着颗粒状的凸起物，硕大的龟头满是攻击力，向上翘起的顶端更容易刺激到敏感点。  
即使在观众的角度来看，这都输一款无论在视觉上亦或是实用性上都非常可观的器具。  
观看直播的他第一眼就相中了这款，当机器挑选是这款的时候，他开心得险些跳起来。  
实际上与器具配套的要有两款器具，口腔用的口交性器官以及回形贞操锁。  
观看直播的他依旧勃起，双眼死死盯着佐伯克哉挺翘的臀部，目光紧锁在对方微微张合着的穴口，当看到调教机器真正拿起那款视觉效果爆炸的性器玩具的时候，他不避免吞咽了口唾液。  
哪怕没有使用润滑剂，佐伯克哉的后穴在调教得当的情况下已经习惯了这种尺寸的性器官。  
但是初入的感觉并不舒服，饱满的龟头过于硕大，让他的穴口不得不被撑开到一定程度，接下来柱身上的凸起才是最难以承受的。  
观看直播的他也察觉到了佐伯克哉的皱眉，显然这个尺寸的性器在没有润滑剂的润滑下，强行插入带来的不适感并不是能强行忽略的。  
但这种施虐感，让他更加兴奋。  
甚至在对方微微皱着眉头，无意识咬着薄唇的时候，他不可避免撸动自己性器的速度陡然加快。  
在催情剂的影响下，身体被束缚的感感和饥渴感混合在一起，最后在假性器官一插到底的情况下，变成绝顶的快感，但是还未曾发出呜咽的呻吟，贞操锁传来的剧痛让他整个人瞬间萎靡，冷汗直接从额间留下。  
“上面的嘴，也不可以放松。”机器故意在佐伯克哉承的性器承受了贞操锁锁紧的剧痛，才说道。  
口交的性器同样尺寸不小，作为最新款的仪器，这款性器能百分百还原肉感以及本身气味。  
看着直播的他有些后悔当初没有购买体感传输套餐，不然此刻他就可以感受到被口交的快乐，能够感受到对方柔软灵巧的舌头和他的性器缠绕间产生的快感。  
佐伯克哉被迫打开口腔含住比体温略高的性器，以至于一瞬间，他产生一种自己在和两个男人做爱的错觉。  
确切来说是被迫给一个畜生口交的同时还在被野兽强奸的错觉。  
巨大的性器在他后穴抽插震动着，每一寸的震动都让他性器想要勃起，但是贞操锁如同要啮断他老二一样，痛得他恨不得昏过去。  
这种情况下，他恐怕连一次精液的射不出来。  
“贞操锁的紧锁装置是和前端感应在一起，必须让口中的它感到舒服才会缓解你的痛苦。”机器终于是看着佐伯克哉可怜的性器在勃起和痛苦之间来回纠结了数次之后才说道。  
必要的恶劣是调教奴隶，让奴隶听话诚服的一个手段。  
“前端达到射精数值的时候，贞操锁会完全打开。我相信你可以做到的。”机器的声音忽然又柔了一些，甚至让人产生怜悯的错觉。  
故意施加可以承受的恶劣疼痛和忽然温柔无比的腔调会被理解为施虐者的关心和爱意，这种手段进一步让奴隶心甘情愿诚服在这段关系之中，让奴隶在诚服和受虐之中，感受到快感和满足。  
口腔中弥漫着兽类身上的腥臭味道，让他不禁从胃部用涌出一阵酸意，但是他必须用舌尖缠绕着口中粗大的性器，甚至用柔软的唇挤压着性器，将舌尖微微插入马眼之中，刺激着这个粗鲁的兽类性器，让对方在自己口中达到高潮。  
在后穴绝顶快感和下身痛感不断的情况下还要保持理智口交让对方射精，难度实在是接近变态。  
佐伯克哉觉得自己在这三处折磨中，被绳子束缚住的身体变得越发敏感，就连下身的疼痛都被脑中奇异的快感吞噬。  
从尾脊骨涌上的快感模糊了视线，在一片漆黑之中，他甚至奇异地看见了微弱的光芒。扭动着的身体被绳子勒出越发鲜明的痛感，但是这些痛觉微不足道，最后怪异演变成抚摸全身的痒。  
在挣扎扭动间，束缚感变成另外一种刺激，佐伯克哉在三重压迫中，射出了第一次的精液。  
与此同时，口腔被喷涌出的粘稠物体布满，液体腥臭的味道和仿真的液体游动感如此真实，他被满满当当射了一嘴。  
吞咽还是吐出？  
纠结不过一瞬，佐伯克哉尽量吞咽着口中的兽类精液体。  
但还是有些许“精液”从他嘴角流出，浊白的液体滴落在地板上，绽放出性欲之花。  
当看见佐伯克哉被口射的时候，他不可控制的感受到一股展强烈的快感冲击着他的脑海，仿佛那些精液是从他身体中射出一样，这种想法一旦产生，不可避免让他有些感官失控，当他回过神，他已经在幻想之中，达到了高潮。  
佐伯克哉现在被后穴的性器折磨的有些迷糊，而且他低估了射出来的液体的成分，里面似乎也添加了催情素，他此刻只觉得身体如同被火焰灼烧着，后穴每一次抽插震动带来的快感都过于强烈，让他再也无法克制自己的呻吟，原本低沉性感的声音染上轻羽般的情欲，听得人性致高涨。  
高潮如同海水，波涛汹涌间彻底将他吞灭，从头颅到脚底，一涌而下，最后灌入血管，穿过内脏，最后汇聚在脑海之中，彻底泯灭他的意识。  
经久不见日光的冷瓷白皮肤此刻呈现出绚丽的绯红色，就连他的脚趾都因为快感而蜷缩着，额海前细碎的刘海因为汗滴而湿濡着。  
从他的视角看过去，正好能看到因为情感欲望高潮的缘故一滴薄汗从他浅金色的鬓角缓缓地，滑过他线条分明的下颚以及对于他这个年纪的男人来说略显纤细的脖颈，最后消失在黄麻绳捆绑之中。  
第一次高潮就已经让他理智险些迷乱，薄薄的雾气从他眼眶中润开，可惜黑色眼罩隔绝的观众窥探到他双眼的机会。  
“还有五次。”  
机械声音平稳而冰冷，让他犹如行走在欲望之桥上的人，每一步都可篆刻着欲望的欢愉以及羞辱的疼痛。  
佐伯克哉花了点时间处理酥麻的快感，当他尝试冷静的时候，性器再度被贞操带束缚着，异样的快感从束缚中产生，蚕食着他的理智。  
高潮过后的身体远比先前还要敏感，这不得让他更加努力口交着口腔之中的仿生性器。  
但与此同时，后穴震动的频率再度提升，吞噬着理智的快感然他全身发软，脚趾再度蜷缩起来，性器以不可思议的速度快速挺立着，他尽可能口交着性器，同时为了缓解极致的快感不得不扭动着身体，亚麻色的绳子在他冷瓷白的身体上留下赤红色的印记。  
绳子束缚的太过与完美，他无论如何挣扎，都不能缓解身体的快感，他如同一条即将濒临死亡而剧烈挣扎的鱼，哪怕是被磨掉鳞片，也无法停止挣扎。  
第二次的射精如此突然，像是夏日夜空中突然绽放的烟花，从被贞操带般束缚的性器灿烂而干脆绽放着射出浊白的精液。  
【数据更新，疼痛耐受度提升更新，数据已记录，数据保存成功。】  
在被贞操带半束缚带来疼痛的情况下，还能射精，这已经超出了之前程序记录的数据，机器几乎在第一时间重新更新了数据。  
调教机器的信息一闪而过，观看直播的他并没有看清那一行字到底是什么，但是他很清楚看见了佐伯克哉射精的全过程。  
像是慢放镜头之中，在春雨滴中灿烂绽放的花朵一般，带着不可思议的诱惑，被束缚着的身体，呈现出非一般姿态的美感。  
他似乎想要挣脱束缚，却又被束缚在情欲之中，湿濡的金色发梢和带着薄汗的身体如同裹着霜糖的水晶，在灯光下闪闪发光。  
白色的精液因为性器保持着向上挺翘的弧度，有些精液在喷射过程中射在他带着腹肌线条的腹部，粘附在肌肤上面，看着更加色情。  
【还有四次。】  
佐伯克哉觉得自己算是听到了恶魔的声音，他的身体越发敏感，哪怕此刻被抚摸过身体任何一个部位，他恐怕都能在三分钟内再射一次。  
口腔内的性器忽然被抽离，下颚不可避免产生明显的酸楚感，还未曾将嘴闭合，银色的白丝就从口腔中流出。  
如果再久一点，恐怕他的下颚就要脱臼了。  
因为口交而下颚脱臼，带着黑色笑话意味的色情事实让佐伯克哉稍微有点儿哭笑不得。  
他这会儿有点琢磨不透机器会对他做什么，显然机器并没有准备用静止调教，否则它可以一直让佐伯克哉保持着口交的状态。  
可观看直播的路人能清晰看见机器的行为，机器手中拿着一根黑色马鞭，鞭子十分细长，光是听在空中挥舞的声音便可以想象出抽在身上的刺痛和快感。  
佐伯克哉并没有感受到即将落下的鞭子抽在他身上的疼痛。  
他依旧处于微微眩晕的感觉之中，正低着头颅，背后肩胛骨微微拱起，像一只蝴蝶羽翼落在他的身体之上。  
鞭子挥起，凌冽的声音割破空气，空气被撕裂，瞬间存在于脑海中中的疼痛感在身体上被唤醒，疼痛反应让他不可避免微微颤抖了一下。  
鞭子落下，却并没有抽在他身上。  
就这样，单纯的如同预告一样，只是撕裂空气而已。  
冰凉的马鞭停留在他的臀部，缓慢未曾停顿地在挺翘着的肉瓣上打着转，接着震动抽插的假性器被粗鲁的拔出，抽出间带着湿漉漉的液体，最终发出色情啵的一声。  
一浪高过一浪的快感陡然停止，得以喘息的身体和大脑终于能够稍做休息，然而马鞭依旧在他处于高潮余韵身体上肆意地舞动。  
假体抽离唯一的好处就是他不会因为过于强烈的快感而陷入呆滞自我保护的无意识状态。  
但不知何时会抽打在身上的鞭子让佐伯克哉的身体不可避免处于极端敏感状态。  
他能够感受到微风拂过他的身体，绳索勾在横梁上的震动感从绳索传递到身体之上最后落在心弦上，让他的神经越发敏感。  
当马鞭抚摸着他大腿内侧的肌肤的时候，佐伯克哉觉得如同被人亲吻一样，细碎的吻落在大腿之上，接着是他的性器，一个冰凉的吻就这吻上了处于半勃起状态的性器，然后是慢慢涨起的粉色龟头上。  
但这是马鞭，能一鞭子抽得他生理泪水都会因为尖锐绵长蚀骨的痛涌出的马鞭。  
毒蛇一般的吻。  
被爱抚着身体让快感再度堆积，忽然变了方向的马鞭一直在玩弄着他的乳尖，带着温度和质感的抚摸是仿生的性器不能给予的，人类的身体似乎对抚摸本能有着欢喜感，以至于他破碎的呻吟不断从口中露出。  
哪怕不喜欢和人过度亲密，在工作平日都和旁人保持着恰当分生距离的他，在这个绵长又暗流涌动危险无比的抚摸中，依旧感受到一浪一浪的快感将他包裹。  
但这种温柔平和的快感如此乏味，乏味到他根本没有办法射精。  
他想要更加强烈的刺激。  
濒临高潮的临界点，马鞭终于是警告式抽了他一鞭子，抽在他的小腿上，尖锐的疼痛然他的呻吟陡然变得高亢。  
身体忽然变得躁动起来，马鞭不再抽打，而是继续滑过他的身体，最后停留在脚踝处，在他好看的脚趾上流转。  
被玩弄着脚趾的他不可避免挣扎起来，如果说滑过大腿处是细碎的吻，那么此刻便是热切带着挑逗意味的吻。  
极少被玩弄脚部的他，光是被轻轻抚摸就会发出轻颤抖的喘息，在痒和快感之间挣扎的身体，高潮一点一点堆积。  
他此刻如同彻底缺氧的鱼，不住地挣扎，彻底泛红的身体像是被亲吻到成熟的草莓。  
观看直播的他忽然想起了在纪录片看到的画面，仰着头颅露出喉结的佐伯克哉，紧闭的双眼下滑出淡淡的水渍哼唧，脸上的红晕腾起，让他冷瓷白的皮肤更加剔透，看得他再次发硬。  
被麻绳束缚着他的如同一只在荆棘丛中挣扎鸣啼的天鹅。  
我喜欢这只金色的天鹅。  
毫无相关的路人第一次产生了诡异的占有欲，他甚至想要穿透无穷的01代码，透过网络，查找到这个名为佐伯克哉奴隶的所在地方。  
佐伯克哉的喘息越来越重，终于在一声接近悲鸣一般的呻吟之中，他再度被玩弄到高潮，喷涌而出精液再度落在地板上面。  
【还有三次。】  
他第一次觉得这个调教如此让他不悦。  
某种诡异的情感在听到佐伯克哉接近悲鸣一样的呻吟后瞬间占据了他的脑海，他几乎是用一股接近愤怒的情绪关掉了房间的门，粗鲁摘掉 VR设备，回归现实却看见自己的性器依旧狰狞着挺立，顿时整个人僵直如同断线的破旧木偶，最后无可奈何躺在狭窄的床铺上。  
初见的那一眼，已经在不知不觉中点燃了他的灵魂。  
他被这个奴隶俘虏了。  
他的愤怒和假惺惺涌出的爱意也如此讽刺，他只是嫉妒得有些发狂罢了。  
过于复杂而不愿意坦诚面对自己真实情感的他用了过于漫长的时间来让自己冷静下来。 先是性欲，然后是私心。  
当他好不容易和自己斗争地精疲力尽，无力躺在被窝里面，想着小憩片刻，可倦意毫无，在柔软被褥间辗转反复，最后盘旋占据脑海的依旧是被囚禁着的天鹅。  
金发的天鹅占据了他的心。  
被囚禁的悲鸣，被束缚的挣扎，色情低沉又因为备受折磨而沙哑的喘息，薄汗覆盖着肌肉线条完美的躯体，殷红微张的唇。  
全部都是他。  
一望无际摇曳着的罂粟花。  
猛然从床上跳起来的他因为动作过于剧烈拉扯到了脚筋，忽如其来的抽痛让他整个人倒栽葱一样滚落在地上，发出虚弱的惨叫声，肥胖的身躯压在VR仪器上面，机器也学着他一样发出干脆无比的悲鸣。  
手忙脚乱不理会自身疼痛，捡起VR设备的他又花了挺长的时间才让设备重新运转，好不容易成功启动后，立刻进入网站，用小跑速度来到这扇处于长廊尽头虚掩着的玻璃门。  
他的天鹅……  
刚进入房间，他就愣住了，视觉冲击过于强烈，他几乎是双目直勾勾盯着眼前的景象。  
原本被紧紧捆绑束缚着的佐伯克哉被解开了捆绑，棕色的麻绳在他未曾见过太阳而呈现冷白色的皮肤上留下过于明显的痕迹，像是肆意生长着的蔷薇荆棘以他的血肉为根基，灿烂盛开着。  
离线时间过长的他显然错过了太多调教过程。  
原本是高扬着美丽脖颈的天鹅，此刻遍体鳞伤，抽落下的马鞭留下施虐的痕迹，在他臀部和大腿上刺绣，勾勒出绝世美艳的画卷。  
湿濡的金色头发和明显即将达到忍耐上线的他，整个人呈现出一种即将意识崩坏的美感。  
已经快要失去聚焦的双眼中腾着散不开的雾气，吐出丁香般柔软红舌的唇发出咿咿呀呀没有字词的叫喊声，至于在佐伯克哉身下跃动着地铁骑木马，无时无刻施加着绝对惩罚和足以贯穿灵魂地抽插。  
多么像铁处女受苦的模样，坚贞不屈的圣女抗拒着淫魔的奸辱，在自我惩罚中却迎来了高潮。  
他此刻的眼如此多情。  
光是对视一眼，便足以让他陷入爱河之中。  
原本熄灭的欲火瞬间染遍了他的全身，性器以不可思议的速度快速勃起着，甚至过于尖锐到了发痛的地步。  
【最后一次了。加油。】调教机器糖和鞭子一同施加，鼓励的话语不过是为了不让佐伯克哉不要彻底失去理智。  
此刻佐伯克哉已经意识濒临涣散状态，身体中几乎快要达到上限的快感让他理智无从遁形，理智被磨灭到了最低点，后穴被狠狠操弄着的感觉过于强烈，铁木马的抽插感彻底如同野奸，每一次抽到最深处，又狠狠抽出，再度插入，直到将他的灵魂捣成碎片。  
他的身体仿佛成了欢愉器，前五次射精已经将他身体阈值彻底打开，从肌肤再到血液，每一寸都浸泡在欲望河流之中，在呼吸间，快感彻底占据着他的神经。  
但并不只有欢愉，还有真真切切的疼痛，在他呼吸间，同样折磨着他的神经，让他身体发出不可控制的颤抖和本能的带着幼兽底鸣般的叫喊，就连他的脚趾都因为疼痛而蜷缩着，好看的脚踝上满是细红生长出的鞭痕。  
他的天鹅不再被荆棘捆绑着，但是他洁白无瑕的羽毛在挣扎间落了一地，飞舞着的羽毛上落着殷红的鲜血，濒临死亡的天鹅向上扑腾着翅膀，线条优雅的脖颈向上扬起，发出啼血的悲鸣。  
美好到让人想要彻底毁灭。  
自身的私欲和艳慕之人受虐时的悲鸣融合，呈现出动人心魄的画面。  
“好疼……”佐伯克哉此刻意识消退的七七八八，全凭借着一口气硬撑着，他从不轻易说放弃，他是佐伯克哉，掌控自我理应高高在上的他，哪怕因为过度的自信犯下不可饶恕的罪，他已经融入骨子里面的骄傲不允许他就这样堕落臣服。  
那个浅薄接近虚无的人影又出现在他的脑海之中，在情欲中被冲刷成碎片。  
“啊啊啊！！！”咬紧牙关中迸发出的叫喊彻底而干脆，决绝果断，完全不像一个受虐到了极致的奴隶。  
调角机器发出轻微的亮光，存在于记忆芯片中的安全词始终没有被说出。  
机器面板再度以不可思议的速度刷新，显然佐伯克哉这一次的调教又刷新了先前的记录，不愧是机器所遇到最优秀的奴隶。  
冷静，自律，高傲而自负，但又有着矛盾的性格，他身上还有着不常见的温柔。  
虽然机器并没有体验过佐伯克哉所呈现出的温柔性格，但根据数分析得出的性格判定，并不会有误差。  
观看直播的他被这一声喊叫声惊吓到了，再度有种诡异的情感涌了上来，强烈而转瞬即逝，他依旧痴痴望着佐伯克哉。  
红涨着的龟头前端流出半透明状态的液体，粉色的顶端光彩润泽，和佐伯克哉整个人呈现出来的痛苦程度大相径庭，不禁让人进一步期待他射精的样子。  
最后一次高潮如此之艰难，他身上的薄汗密布，彻底湿濡的头发给人一种从水里捞出来的错觉，就连好看的双瞳之中涌动着的情愫，嘴角已经破碎，淡淡的血痕在唇上印着。  
他的心从没有跳地如此之快，他的性器因为对方的喘息而越发挺硬，他的眼只能装下他，其余的一切都被自动过滤。  
佐伯克哉能够感受到身体越发敏感，他行走在千万里高空中钢丝绳索，性欲快感是呼啸而过的狂风，他的身体被风吹得摇摇欲坠，稍有不慎就会坠入深渊，万劫不复，粉骨碎身。  
他不知道自己是如何控制自己在狂风中前行，当走到终点，脚踏到实体的时候，身体上施加的所有痛苦和欢愉终于是伴随着射出的精液有了回归平静的趋势。  
“嗷……呜”终于是从喉间落下的声音，压抑似哭泣又似被逼迫到绝境的猛兽，此声一处，玉璧倾裂，万物静籁。  
稀薄呈现出浅白色的液体从挺立着的性器中喷射而出。  
他终于可以休息一下了。  
至于观看直播的他，从来没有想过自己会听男人的射精的喘息而直接高潮射精。  
佐伯克哉的声音在脑海中回荡着，从一开始的耳道一直传递到心里，瞬间引来全身不可控制的战栗和颅内极致的高潮。  
佐伯克哉此刻困得眼睛都睁不开了，他强撑着自己不要昏睡过去，这并不轻松，他困得眼睫毛下留着一层暗影。  
“你很棒。”机器手臂如同安抚猫科类动物一样拂过佐伯克哉的头发，最后温柔拍了拍他的后脖颈。  
关于调教的分寸，这款最优秀先进的调教机器一直把握着优良的尺度。  
今天佐伯克哉的表现堪称完美。  
他此刻需要的是彻底的放松。  
被公主抱起的佐伯克哉被稳妥放置在温暖的浴池之中，观看直播的他刚想跟进去，却被提醒直播的权限限制，无法提供直播的角度。  
被隔绝视线的他只得抓耳挠腮。  
此刻佐伯克哉浸泡在舒适的水中，温凉的手轻轻拂过他的脸颊，在他未曾反应的时候轻轻抹去他眼角流出的液体。  
他甚至不知道自己流出了眼泪。  
他的身体在如此高强度的调教中稍微背叛了他自身的意识，在他意识终于得以松懈放松的刹那释放出真实细微的崩溃痕迹。  
他是如此独一无二而完美的奴隶。  
哪怕身为奴隶，在调教过程中，将尖锐的骨骼重新演绎出一副柔软而满是情欲的外壳，可若是在调教停止的刹那，依旧可以看见他的灵肉相依徬，在静止中再度回到那个风姿绝代的佐伯克哉。  
泡在微烫水中的佐伯克哉手上的表皮微微变成白色，拇指食指上的纹路蔓延在掌心，最后隐藏着岁月的烙印，留下的是藏于心底不可言说的话语。  
这是他应得的罪。

\- 第一章 完 -


	2. 主人与奴隶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：貘空岛

薄云烈阳，蝉鸣正盛。  
高楼林立，不见远方。  
隔绝着紫外线的玻璃落地窗前柔软的软椅上正靠着一个男人，他神情并非往日的自然，显然有什么东西突破了寻常的轨迹，突如其来撞破了休假日的宁静。  
紫檀木架上的珍贵红酒正安稳静置在软架子上，每一瓶红酒都是他精心挑选而收藏的上上佳品。  
红酒胜人。  
在时光岁月中沉淀升华，酒淳味复。  
私人电脑上的邮件呈现着已读状态，发件人是统一抬头的机器对公名称，邮件的内容也并非什么特别重要的事情。  
确切来说邮件的内容里面只是普通无比的例行收账单，唯一和往常不同的只有账单结尾处比平日多出来太多的数字0。  
JPY￥3，060，051.89  
三百多万的打赏收入。  
还是税后。  
御堂孝典修长的手指划过电脑屏幕，指尖触碰着邮件，在思考到底是SX直播平台的失误还是真的那个人再度要掀起一片不安分的血雨。  
显然，两者都并非他愿意看到的。  
他这个年纪的男人早已经学会不带过多私人情感与波澜处理工作亦或是生活中各种突发事件，时间让当初一个初出茅庐略显青涩藏不住野心的大学生实习生，变成现今这个掌握着话语权，在复杂人际关系和商业利益中依旧游刃有余进退有度的男人。  
只是，直播打赏事件中的人过于特殊。  
就在他思考着是否联系SX直播平台的对应管理员的时候，电话铃声响了。  
来电显示是他之前的法律顾问——日暮小姐的电话。  
哪怕他们两个的初见方式绝对谈不上御堂孝典喜欢的那种。他从不喜欢自己的狼狈被人看见，但对于帮助他从泥潭中走出，并成功并夺回属于自己的一切日暮律师，总归在他心里有着特别的地位。  
都市成人社会生活过久，总会厌倦陌生人无用又客套带着各种目的的问好。  
日暮并非陌生人。  
他们两人的关系御堂孝典自己也无法细说，若说君子之交淡如水，可日暮时不时的出现，总会拉近两人的距离。但若说是挚友，那又万分不可能，日暮性格和他有着某种相识，却又在言谈中能够察觉到看日暮特有的恶趣味。  
“许久未见，近来可好？”  
“一切如常。”  
平日的工作有些许挑战，但也就这样。他的能力足以让他将工作任务以完美的结果呈现在所有人面前。  
“虽然不想在你休假的时候提及此人，但是鉴于在他在直播平台的热度，我觉得作为你的法律顾问，应当提醒一下你。”日暮并没有说出名字，但是御堂孝典知道她说的人是谁。  
他的奴隶，佐伯克哉。  
“请讲。”  
“我最近在浏览论坛的时候发现了佐伯克哉的名字，后来根据网络上的线索前往了SX直播平台，并且他的直播我已经去看了。”  
“感觉如何？”  
对于御堂孝典的反问，日暮并没有感到任何惊讶，佐伯克哉本就是他的奴隶，哪怕一开始是出于报复与心理治疗的目的才买下来将他作为奴隶。  
日暮想了想，没有任何偏颇冷静回忆道：“他的直播间热度在SX直播平台已经是前列，更为可观是打赏收入，在成人直播平台，他现在可是花魁级别的热度。”  
“我知道了。”御堂孝典并没有看够佐伯克哉的直播，他也不知道为何之前毫无声音的佐伯克哉突然在直播平台掀起如此大的风浪。  
日暮又道：“最先是在一个成人社交论坛上传的一个调教片段，接着就是烽火狼烟般席卷了整个成人直播群。”  
作为法律顾问，日暮此刻说得依旧越界了。  
“原来如此。”御堂孝典的声音依旧平静，静静听着日暮接下来要说的话。  
日暮觉得自己不该多说了，她的本职工作依旧完成了。  
但是她本质隐藏着的性格似乎在这个平静无波无痕的谈话中悄然激活，“观看直播的观众在好奇，如此绝色诱人的奴隶为何没有主人亲自享用？”  
“很有意思的话。你想说什么？”御堂孝典自然是听出了画外音，优雅又目的明确地反问。  
“如果你已经厌倦了他，我来做他的新主人如何？”  
“实际上，你如果想要，我可以转卖给你，一个奴隶罢了。”御堂孝典觉得是时候结束这个话题了，他指腹摩擦着软椅，小拇指的指尖抵着拇指，他抬头看了一眼窗外，阳光正盛，他却觉得有点冷。  
只怪空调温度太甚。  
“如果没其他事，就到此为止吧。”学会何时终止谈话，也是一项艺术，显然御堂孝典在这一刻处理得并不完美。  
这个结束有些唐突了。  
本应敲响着的结束铃声的话题被日暮淡淡回绝了：“不必如此快做出决定。虽然有些失礼，但我建议你亲自去看看他的直播，之后再做决定也不迟。”  
世界本就如此复杂，人心难测，当初被囚禁调教变成奴隶的记忆哪怕御堂孝典如何说服自己，在深夜入眠的时候，总是像是阴魂不散的恶鬼，钻入他的梦境，让他回到那段不堪回首的过去。  
逃避是无法从根源解决问题的。  
何况现今的他才是笑到最后掌握着权利与自由的人，他怎么会一直被过去的记忆所束缚？  
他听从了日暮的建议，第一次以这种方式进入直播间观看佐伯克哉的直播。  
日暮说得还果真没错，直播间的热度简直到了匪夷所思的地步。  
第一次用VR观看色情直播的御堂孝典，以主人模式进入直播间的那一刻，系统就自动启动了用户屏蔽。  
如果没有用户屏蔽，哪怕已经深知人类劣根性的他，恐怕会被这里过于汹涌着的粗言秽语所震惊。  
主人特权让御堂孝典可以站在最佳的位置观看直播，不会因为他人的言论而受到干扰。  
直播间因为奴隶拥有者的出现出现了提醒变化，但这个提醒转瞬即逝，大多数被欲望牵着头脑的人根本无瑕注意这细微的变化。  
这是御堂孝典隔了如此之久，第一次再看见佐伯克哉。  
记忆中狂傲鬼畜自信的人和眼前被捆绑束缚调教着的人重叠着。  
记忆顿时一半明，一半暗。  
御堂孝典的冷淡居高临下的目光望着眼前人，佐伯克哉金色的头发柔顺贴在他脸庞，被情欲染上淡淡绯色的脸庞因为那双刻意压抑着快感的双眼更显诱人，他的身躯一如既往被捆绑着，身上黑色的衣服被皮鞭抽裂开来，露出藏于其下冷瓷白色的皮肤。  
其他观看直播的用户在看到佐伯克哉被假性器插入时发出的微弱的喘息而性质磅礴。  
御堂孝典面无表情看着喘息的佐伯克哉，没有丝毫波澜。可当他的目光落在挂在佐伯克哉勃起的性器上悬挂着粉色的铃铛的时候，被刻意压制着的记忆瞬间将他吞噬。  
这个调教方式，他自己曾经也这般被调教过。  
回忆的触手措不及防从四面八方涌出接着将他他缠绕，最后带着虚空的冷笑，将他拖入记忆长廊，无法逃脱。  
被假性器插入身体，在一波又一波的快感中发出悲鸣的呜咽，在风暴的欲望苦苦挣扎，最后被佐伯克哉插入身体，被迫承受让他头晕目眩的高潮。  
铃铛旷古空灵，每一次的响声昭示着他被欲望支配。  
从一开始佐伯克哉不怀好意的接触，再到自己在博弈间不慎掉以轻心被对方压制在床上，结果就是走错一步棋的他被强制性交，可博弈的棋局并没有因为强制性交而收尾，整个过程被全息摄影全程记录。  
带着眼镜的金发男子吐出了猩红的蛇信，俊美的脸上满是鬼畜的自负笑容，被全息摄影威胁着的御堂孝典做出了错误的决定。  
他以为再一次性爱就可以让佐伯克哉销毁之前的影片，但显然御堂孝典被眼前这个笑起来满是自负的男人所欺骗。  
为了得到想要的东西，佐伯克哉的手段过于极端，道德不过是轻飘飘无用的花，用来嘲讽御堂孝典的失算才是真正的锦上添花。  
他用御堂孝典的手机跟公司发了请假简讯，而后就将手机关机，将他当做宠物奴隶一样软禁在家中，更为可怕的是他切断了御堂孝典一切的经济收入。  
根据法律，如果三个月御堂孝典还无法获得独立的经济收入，他就会被判定为奴隶，失去公民的权利。  
佐伯克哉的目的便是彻底占有他。  
真正的痛苦是如此漫长，蛰伏在记忆之中，此刻嚣张跋扈露出本来的面目，御堂孝典还清晰记得自己被捆绑在玻璃镜面前，乳尖还夹着高频率震动着的跳蛋。  
他被迫以跪着的姿态看着系统倒计时，当系统倒计时结束的时候，他就会彻底变成奴隶。  
0:0:9  
0:0:8  
…  
0:0:3  
0:0:2  
0:0:1  
0:0:0  
[御堂孝典]--公民系统已锁死。  
公民资料转出中…  
[御堂孝典]--奴隶系统生成。  
泛着蓝光的屏幕上的文字一行一行跳出，又最终暗淡下去。  
御堂孝典忘了那一刻自己是如何承受接近毁灭级别的精神打击，他只记得自己被压在地上，被佐伯克哉带着笑意彻底侵犯。  
更加致命的是他自己的恨意似乎在高潮之中溃不成军，甚至有了自欺欺人的迹象。  
竟然在满是羞辱的调教过程中，享受着欲望的快感。  
愧而为人。  
满是窒息感的过去被眼前高亢的喘息声冲击着，过去尚未完整愈合的伤口被这趟直播再一次撕裂，殷红的鲜血在看不见的地方流淌着。  
猛然深吸了一口气，御堂孝典干脆利落关掉了直播间。  
回到现实之中，静坐在真皮沙发之上，望着远方。御堂孝典忽然自嘲笑了一下，看来他自己的的确确还被过去干扰着。  
*  
此刻的调教已经结束，作为24小时不间断的直播间，此刻佐伯克哉的直播依旧进行着。 哪怕只是进行着日常生活零碎的直播，直播间人气还是颇为可观。打赏和各样的情色话语接连不断的涌入，观众们热情依旧。  
洗干净身体穿着白色浴袍躺在柔软的皮质沙发上，脖颈上的黑色项圈亮着绿色的灯光，佐伯克哉丝毫没有被此刻直播间随处可见的粗言秽语所影响。  
机器似乎没有察觉到佐伯克哉先前在调教过程的异常，他那一瞬间不可控的收紧身体、瞳孔放大和刹那呼吸的停滞，只是被归类在正常的调教生理反应里面而已。  
作为奴隶，佐伯克哉个人控制和精神强度实在是过于卓越，在身体被插着尺寸夸张的玩性爱玩具情况下，还能感知到直播间出现的异常。  
情欲过后的身体处于一股软绵绵无力的状态，让他抬起手都显得有些乏力，但是佐伯克哉的脑子却在飞速运转着。  
现在休息的时间足以让他来抽丝剥茧，分析出先前的一波异样感觉到底因何而起。  
他能够十分清楚回忆着那一瞬间调教机器和他手上一直带着的手环同时发出了微弱的嗡鸣，嗡鸣转瞬即逝。与此同时，存在于脑海深处凭借着过去靠着掠夺手段，强制性长时间相处的契合感从心底产生。  
如果说之前的他之前只是想要单方面的占有御堂孝典，经过如此长时间的机器调教，佐伯克哉意识到，控制双方的关系并非肉眼所见的那么简单。  
如同猫和饲养者。  
人类自顾自认为着自己是猫的饲主，但实际上，两者的关系如同再深层次分析，仿佛又不如表面上来得那么简单明了。  
他无可挽救的错误就是用极端的手段尝试驯服那个高傲的男人。  
在驯服的过程中被扒掉所有锐利棱角个性的御堂孝典不再是一开始彻底吸引着佐伯克哉的御堂孝典，不过是一具没有灵魂的性傀儡罢了。  
他真正的追求并不是这个。  
只可惜当他坦诚面对自我，并意识到自己对御堂孝典的情感的时候，已经太迟了。  
被放置在调教教室里面进行过直播的御堂孝典，心理上彻底进行了自我保护的封闭，哪怕是手段如此之多的佐伯克哉面对这样的御堂孝典，似乎也失去了办法。  
他本就是如此之自负高傲对自己严苛无比的人，被佐伯克哉用这种手段剥夺了公民身份，沦落为私人奴隶已经是对他严苛的毁灭打击，但更严苛的惩罚是御堂孝典自己对自己施加的精神惩罚。  
就在佐伯克哉似乎要彻底失去御堂孝典的时候，光芒出现了。  
哪怕后果是他自己被起诉，最后被剥夺了所有权利。  
但是在漫长的审判过程中，被最终审判宣读的时候，他终于是又看见了自己所爱着的那人出现在自己面前。  
眼神依旧疏离和厌恶，表情高傲带着不屑，好看的有些凉薄的唇似笑非笑露着一个嘲讽的笑。  
如同当初谈着合同将指标调到一个让所有人都惊楞诧异的高度，带着上位者天生的压迫感和睥睨姿态看着佐伯克哉如何去完成这一个指标。  
哪怕被法官审判，当庭剥夺了人权，他清晰记得自己的初心。  
他并非成为泄欲工具、没有人权的性奴隶。  
他只是用这种方法在赎罪。  
与此同时，用这种方式再度将自己和御堂孝典连上线，他会一点的一点重新建筑起两人正常的关系。  
奴隶绝非佐伯克哉的深渊。  
只有失去御堂孝典才是。  
“启动浏览模式。”佐伯克哉主动靠近机器，虽说在旁人看来这只是一款最时尚功能齐全到有些不可思议的调教机器，但是佐伯克哉在如此长久的相处中，早就认知到这款机器并非只是调教机器。  
一个拥有高强度自我学习功能的人工智能机器，只不过核心程序是性虐调教罢了。  
“我可以阅读调教日记吗？”  
“权限拒绝。”机器声音平稳无比。  
“我可以设定调教程序吗？”  
“权限拒绝。”依旧是单调的机械音。  
“我可以关闭直播吗？”  
“权限拒绝。”佐伯克哉并没有放弃，他努力演绎着一个厌倦了直播的奴隶，同时不露真正目的一点一点寻找着机器中的信息漏洞。  
功夫不负有心人，在佐伯克哉坚持不懈的努力下，终于是有了关键性的收获。  
“可以浏览本地视频存储吗？”  
“好的。是否启动屏蔽观众视角功能？”  
佐伯克哉忽然眼睛亮了一下，一道亮光从他眼睛里面陡然升起。要知道，各类权限正常情况下对于奴隶而言都是被锁死无法访问的。  
为什么会在这一刻突然被赋予了屏蔽权限的功能？  
佐伯克哉的脑子飞速思考着。  
左下角的【主人模式：01:43:22】是让佐伯克哉醍醐灌顶。  
这个关键的信息点可以让佐伯克哉合理推测在一个小时前御堂孝典来到了直播间，并且在机器终端中留下了痕迹，不然机器不会主动提示他权限上的功能。  
他终于是等到了御堂孝典的出现。  
既然能出现第一次，肯定会有第二次。佐伯克哉必须把握住第二次机会，让那个人不单单只是这样出现在直播间之中。  
他想亲自看一眼那人。  
但他忽然出现的关键点是什么？明明这一年都没有出现过一次。  
佐伯克哉换了个姿势躺在沙发上继续苦思冥想。  
就在这时，直播间的打赏消息再度滚动跳出，一个滑稽可笑的玩偶出现在佐伯克哉面前，伴随着玩偶出现的还有打赏金额￥100,000.00。  
【小宝贝，你被操的样子实在是太可爱了。可以翘起屁股让我看看你的屁眼吗？我的大唧唧已经饥渴难耐了。】  
打赏的话语低俗，通过仿生的机械音播放在直播间里面的时候出现了意料之外的诙谐嘲讽意味。  
听到语音播报的佐伯克哉脸上表情陡然僵硬住。  
霎时间直播间粗言秽语再起。  
多数人谈论着先前佐伯克哉被绑起来是如何如何诱人，多想多想狠狠操他。  
这个家伙花了十万只为了说这么一句无聊的话吗？而且唧唧两个字还用着互联网的谐音字，直接说【我想用鸡巴操你】不是更好吗？  
人怂钱多的软蛋。  
等等，嘲讽表情刚到一半，佐伯克哉瞬间推理出了为什么御堂孝典会出现在直播间的原由。  
作为独立的直播平台，在SX直播中收到的打赏金额会按时转账到制定账户，作为奴隶是没有获得收入的权利，也就是打赏金额的最终归属自然是对应的主人卡中。  
他在这段时间所有的打赏收入，御堂孝典都应该收到了对应的分成和消息通知。  
虽说佐伯克哉并不知道为什么自己直播间人气会变得如此之高，但是他唯一可以知晓得就是他的直播间的打赏数额十分之大，像这种几十万不眨眼睛的打赏并不在少数。  
按照这个逻辑，可以进一步推理猜测出御堂孝典会出现有很大概率是因为最近巨额的直播打赏。  
如果能继续维持如此高数额的打赏金，再一次见到御堂孝典并非不可能。  
思绪清晰的佐伯克哉立刻开始在脑海内构思着打赏诱导计划。  
显然，如何在无形之中诱导他人走向无尽欲望深渊上面，佐伯克哉有着过人的天赋。  
短短一周，他直播间的打赏数额已经是上个月的打赏总和，一周内的打赏额度超过一千万，根据平台抽成，御堂孝典可以获得三百万左右的打赏。  
短时间完成如此之夸张的数额，和当初第一次与御堂孝典合作项目的压迫感倒有几分相似。  
不可能完成的业绩指标？  
笑话。  
没有什么不可能的。  
直播的日子一如既往，欲望与理智交错，臣服和支配以及诱导观众巨额打赏。  
第五天的直播依旧照常进行着，穿着白色衬衫的佐伯克哉今天看上去颇有一副上班族的感觉，唯一不太像上班族的地方的就是他处于半裸状态，被迫跪在机器面前，西装领带被机器把玩着，机器如同牵着狗绳一般牵着佐伯克哉。  
直播间的热度非凡。  
这般半脱状态的佐伯克哉更加诱人，他脚上还穿着黑色的袜子，半裸出来的脚踝无形中添加着诱惑。  
忽然，手环上的嗡鸣再起，转瞬即逝。  
佐伯克哉不知道如何形容，似乎是千万种情绪一下子涌了出来，不知是喜还是期待亦或是内心中最深处的愧疚，但此刻的他，必须把握住机会。  
机不可失时不再来。  
如果错过了这一次的机会，他自己也没有足够的信心确定还能吸引到御堂孝典再次出现在直播间。  
正在给机器性器口交的佐伯克哉伸出舌尖舔舐着性器，然后缓缓吞吐着，半跪在机器人面前的他被机器的足尖顶着自己性器，机器十分恶劣挑逗着他的性器。  
“呜……”口中膨胀得过快的性器让佐伯克哉发出一声不适的呻吟，但下身被机器冰凉足尖触碰着的异样快感让他的性器也在缓慢勃起着。  
但这并非佐伯克哉的真实样子。  
对于口交这件事情，他实在是太过于熟练了，什么时候刺激什么位置，吸吮的力道如何，他都已经做到了完美。  
但此刻的他似乎是一个第一次帮男人口交的样子，口技笨拙，唾液从他的下颚处流下，滴在地面上。且带着一副被欺辱的样子，愤恨不堪的眼神让直播间的人看得血脉膨胀，恨不得压着他的头逼迫他来个深喉才痛快。  
佐伯克哉此刻被拉着领带，呼吸越发急促，脸上腾出一片不正常的红晕，眼眶中浮现一片雾气，人见犹怜。  
但他还是努力舔舐着口中的性器，自己下身的性器在这种被虐待过程中，反而勃起的更加明显，彻底挺立着的性器向上翘起，淡淡的液体从铃口出流出。  
“不愧是受虐狂，被机器踩着性器还能勃起，这个反应我喜欢。”  
“我也喜欢。”  
“被人像狗一样牵着脖子，却勃起了。太可爱了吧。”  
“够下贱的。”  
直播间的言论被眼前色情又下贱的场景所引导着，只是在这一片放纵自我沉迷欲望之中的观众之外，一个位于为高层的男人似乎和下面的观众格格不入。  
他的眉头微微皱着，但即便如此，他还是认真看着直播。  
佐伯克哉越发难受，口中的性器已经超出了正常尺寸，哪怕是假的性器，却将男性特有的气味和肉质感百分百还原，此刻的他看起来正艰难无比吞吐着性器。  
他此刻缓缓抬起头，张开嘴从前端再度往下吞去，却卡在末端，再也进退不能，机器忽然伸出手，按着佐伯克哉的头，插到喉咙深入口处的性器顿时间让他整个颤抖起来，剧烈不适的他却被更加粗暴对待着。  
滚烫炽热的“性器”满满当当塞在佐伯克哉口中，用力侵犯着他的口腔，他的粘膜，他的舌头，无法闭合的口腔流出银色长丝，连续地从佐伯克哉下巴处流下。  
当浊白的液体喷涌在口腔的时候，部分“精液”射进了气管，再也忍不住干咳起来的他用手撑着上半身，转瞬更加剧烈咳嗽起来。  
御堂孝典发出啧的一声，似乎是在可怜佐伯克哉可怜的境遇。  
“干他！”  
“这个骚货表情真够浪荡不堪的。”  
长期被调教的佐伯克哉此刻的表情可谓香艳至极，眼眶红红的像是哭过一样，让人忍不住想要侵犯想要弄疼他。  
观众们彻底兴奋起来了。  
机器手忽然抚摸上了佐伯克哉挺立着性器，上下撸动着，前端已经在机器人抚摸中一点一点变硬，呈现出彻底兴奋的状态。  
“真变态。”  
“别让他射！”观众们各种活跃。  
“跪好。”机器下达了命令。  
佐伯克哉看了一眼远方不存在的人，微微低着头，然后跪好在机器面前。  
他的跪姿态很微妙，恰到好处可以看到线条柔和饱满想让人狠狠揉一把的臀部，当他微微弓着腰的时候，衬衫会遮住他的臀部，但当他挺直腰，臀部又悄然露了出来。  
好不诱惑。  
机器将佐伯克哉的眼睛蒙了起来。  
御堂孝典看到这一步脸上的笑意彻底消失了。  
跪在下方的佐伯克哉是他曾经被捆绑的样子。  
被蒙着双眼的佐伯克哉显然是紧张，臀部彻底裸露着。  
机器没有说话，只是默默行动着。  
佐伯克哉的双手被束缚捆绑皮带捆绑在身后，接着被机器抱起，他被放置在冰凉的椅子上，措不及防臀部接触到冰凉凳子的时候，佐伯克哉发出一声惊呼。  
在椅子上的佐伯克哉还在试图反抗，扭动着身体的他结结实实被打了一巴掌屁股，五指红印留在他臀部，经久不散。  
他被迫双腿大大张开，挺立着的性器暴露无遗，就连因为紧张而一张一合的穴口都可以窥探一二。  
“呜……”佐伯克哉想要说话，但是又停了下来。  
御堂孝典脸上更沉了。  
记忆中，仿佛他说着求饶的话语求对方放过自己。  
[…请住手]  
[要我住手吗？如果你原地求我，我不介意到此为止]  
看直播越久，深藏在脑海中的记忆就越发活跃。  
机器的触摸隔着衣服带来的麻酥感和直接被抚摸皮肤显然不同，他的乳头隔着布料被捏揉着，微微向上扬起脖颈的他试图说出拒绝的话语，但是他似乎没有立场拒绝。  
“好香艳。和平时的风格完全一样。”  
“我想吸他奶头。”  
被玩弄乳头到满脸潮红的佐伯克哉还没来得及缓口气，忽然被一个冰冷的东西吓得一哆嗦。  
是调教常见的冰块。  
冰块被直接塞到他的后穴之中。  
“冰块不许漏出来。”机器再次下达了命令。  
接着机器人的将碎冰放在佐伯克哉的乳尖前，再度捏揉起来，异样的快感和冰块来带的刺激让乳头更加敏感，被打湿的衬衫上清晰可见挺立红肿发硬的乳头。  
咬着牙忍住不发出声音的佐伯克哉不知是为了压抑快感亦或是痛楚。  
当乳头终于被放弃的时候，佐伯克哉身下的冰块已经化成水，一点一滴从穴口流出，水珠汇聚在椅子上面成了薄薄一滩水渍。  
“可真是色情。你一直喜欢被人玩弄乳头吧。”机器说着轻薄的话语，哪怕知道是程序设定，可话语带来的羞耻感并不会因为是机器人说的而减少。  
机器又拿了一块冰，直接粗暴撕开佐伯克哉的衣服，将冰块顺着他肌肉线条美好的腹部一直往挺立着的性器上滑去。  
“嘶……”当冰块触碰到性器顶端的时候，佐伯克哉再度发出声音，哪怕大腿被捆绑在椅子上，他还是本能做出反抗后退的举动，想要挣脱束缚。  
臣服度在剧烈波动着。  
手环忽然再度发出嗡鸣，佐伯克哉知道他成功了。  
他故意重复着御堂孝典第一次被他强制性爱的过程，至于为何能调教过程重复度和用具如此之高，全靠佐伯克哉这段时间费劲功夫暗示直播间的观众。  
虽然调教过程和用具不会被佐伯克哉自身的想法所左右，但是却可以根据观众的反馈来进行数据收集，接着考虑在调教过程之中。  
臣服度会直接影响机器的判断，显然佐伯克哉为了换取御堂孝典的注意必须以自己承受高强度的调教作为代价。  
没有什么是不劳而获的。  
后穴被塞入更多冰块，穴口彻底因为冰块僵硬发疼，被命令不许再又液体漏出的佐伯克哉这会儿强忍着钝痛控制自己。  
但机器并不会让他这般轻松，除却冰块，一同塞入佐伯克哉后穴的还有夸张得有些过分的跳蛋。  
哪怕平日调教中反应冷淡压抑的佐伯克哉今天着实受了一番罪，无论是哪一种调教用具亦或是捆绑姿势都是最苛刻的，前半段的施虐都在椅子上完成，还不算痛苦。可后半段只能靠脚趾提供受力点被悬空吊立着的他险些腿部抽筋。  
小腿和大腿肌肉都僵硬地发痛的佐伯克哉现在身上全是汗，可他还有十鞭子，每被抽一鞭子他都要说谢谢主人。  
短鞭宽3CM，抽在打其他地方可能不如马鞭来的可怕，可现在机器抽打得不是其他地方，正是他因为剧痛而渐渐疲软着的性器。  
尖锐无比的疼痛四面八方袭来，除此之外还要保持理智，这才是极度的煎熬。  
“谢谢……主…人……”第八鞭子抽在性器上的时候，佐伯克哉说话已经气若游丝，观看直播的部分小年轻观众吓得心脏都快骤停了。  
后穴的跳蛋还在工作，不同于前端似乎要废掉的疼痛，他的后穴正清晰无比感受着绝顶的快感。  
他的性器系统似乎被分割开了，极致的欢愉与极致的痛苦正在他体内融合着。  
第十鞭子落下的时候，佐伯克哉的嘴唇已经咬出血了，但是他还是喘着粗气，哪怕此刻冷汗汇聚在他的下巴处，他还是说出了最后一句谢谢。  
这赌注过于偏执疯狂。  
“我操，这个机器太狠了吧…这样打我的宝贝…”  
“不是，我怎么看不到直播画面了。”  
“？？？怎么直播中断了？”  
“靠？怎么回事？”  
观看直播的众人还没来得感慨这个机器的铁血调教手腕，就被措不及防的直播中断四个大字击中，无论是刷新客户端还是退出重进房间，这个长达一年未曾终止过的24小时直播间，第一次出现了直播终止。  
佐伯克哉听见房间发出一声尖锐的嘀声，接着是语音播报系统，但是他此刻的注意力因为痛疼涣散到让他听不清人工语音在说什么。  
但他在吸气间闻到淡淡的若有似无的味道。  
佐伯克哉缓慢抬起头，被汗水打湿模糊的视线中，站着一个身长玉立的短发男人。  
“好久不见。”那个人这样说道。  
他终于是赌赢了。  
真的好久不见，御堂孝典。


End file.
